Take Us Back
by TheUltimatePrime
Summary: Versión de Transformers Prime a The Walking Dead: The Game. Tras un apocalipsis zombi, Optimus Prime tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones que afectarán a otros mientras intenta proteger con toda su vida a la pequeña Blaster.
1. A New Day

**Bien, la verdad amo este juego desde hace 2 años (The Walking Dead) y me he animado a hacer una versión de Transformers a TWD, así que también pondré un poco de mi parte aquí, no será 100% igual a lo que dicen en el juego ni las acciones XD me ambientaré en lo que **_**YO**_** elegí la primera vez que jugué ;D *epic momento para llorar* XD LOL ya pos ya ._. Ah, si, también les recomiendo haber jugado y terminado el juego porque sería como si leyesen SPOILERS :3 les advertí así que no se enojen conmigo XD**

**También les recuerdo que la versión que yo tengo es para Xbox 360, y… Está en ingles XD no se ingles tan perfectamente así que haré lo que pueda :3 y además… (mil avisos después XDDD) bueno, el último aviso, aquí son **_**HUMANOS**_**, porque creo que sería un poco extraños ver robots haciendo eeste tipo de cosas °3° ahora… los dejo leer, también recuerden que:**

**Transformers no es de mi propiedad ni mucho menos sus personajes, si no de Hasbro © Studios y Takara Tomi.**

**The Walking Dead no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes, si no de Teeltale Games y Skybound Entertainment.**

**Significados:**

**(N/A): Notas de autor**

**A: introducción o final de capítulo**

_**A; **_**remarcar una persona**_** (tu, él, ella, etc.)**_

_"A": _Pensamiento

**-**A-: Diálogo

**Es por si no entendían ¿ok? XDDD**

* * *

En una ciudad "Normal" todo iba perfectamente bien, un auto policiaco que llevaba consigo a un hombre que parecía tener 32 años, cabello azul, piel blanca, ojos azules y al parecer de estatura alta y bastante delgado, llevaba puestas unas esposas y con él estaba un policía que parecía ser ya algo viejo. El policía ajusta un poco el retrovisor para ver perfectamente al prisionero en derrota y comenzarlo a "molestar"

-así que… Optimus Prime ¿eh?... No pareces tan bandido como dijeron que hiciste- Optimus no le respondió nada y siguió mirando hacia abajo

-Yo creo que no lo hizo "sin querer"- dijo el policía mientras seguía conduciendo con bastante tranquilidad

-¿crees que es realmente importante?...- dijo de mala gana mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto

-la verdad es que no, no mucho- dijo con el mismo tono a lo cual Optimus hizo un ligero gruñido

-Bueno, tal y como te lo imaginas he llevado a muchas personas a prisión y siempre tienen su estúpido "Yo no lo hice, soy inocente"-

-No esperes eso de mi…-

-eso dices ahora… -

-tenemos un 10-91-E cerca de la salida de 285 peachtree. A todos los policías, tenemos que pedir refuerzo y buscar un 91V en la zona- Decía la voz en la radio del auto y Optimus miró hacia el retrovisor

-Había seguido tu caso, niños de Macoon y demás-

-¿Qué piensas de eso?- preguntó con un poco de curiosidad, realmente demasiada poca

-Estoy contento de ser policía, aprendes algo día a día, incluso si eres inocente muchas cosas sucedidas no se pueden arreglar para nada-

-Tengan en cuenta al personal médico en la ruta al aeropuerto Hartsfield. Vienen varios de entre 10 y 20 unidades- decía de nuevo el hombre en la radio

-Tengo un sobrino que estudia en la Universidad de Georgia, en donde tú trabajabas… ¿Le enseñaban bien?-

-Si llevaba seis años ahí era por algo… ¿no?-

-¿todavía sigue tu esposa con Athens?- La mirada de Optimus se entristeció un poco y decidió no hablar y seguir viendo hacia la ventana del auto

-¿aún la veías?-

-Si…-

Intentó formular palabras pero Optimus lo miró de tan mala gana que antes de que el oficial pudiese decir algo más mejor calló y se tragó sus propias palabras.

-Bueno, tal vez te casaste con la mujer equivocada después de todo- Optimus le estaba a punto de decir algo, pero recapacitó y mejor no dijo nada _"jódete…" _pensó mientras hacía de nuevo un gruñido de derrota y lo volvía a mirar de la misma manera

-Disturbios adelante, todos los policías disponibles vayan a la entrada 217. Eviten las llamadas y envíen a todos los patrulleros- de nuevo la radio, lo cual se hacía un poco molesto e incomodo para Optimus. Al mirar de nuevo por la ventanilla del auto, varios helicópteros y autos policiacos iban pasando a toda velocidad, lo cual no le importó mucho y volvió a mirar la radio

-¿cualquier cosa que aparezca en tu camino es realmente importante para ti?- dijo intentando romper el algo incomodo silencio

-Cualquier cosa, siéntate aquí y escucha la radio, terminarás volviéndote completamente loco… Recuerdo estar manejando con un prisionero que no paraba de decir que era inocente y no había hecho nada. Era un chico mayor, ojos grandes y suaves, llevaba un par de gafas populares inteligentes… Se lamentaba de todo lo que acababa de hacer. No paraba de lloriquear estaba exactamente en donde estás sentado-

Optimus miró el lugar en donde estaba sentado de una manera que no se distinguía, el oficial apagó la radio y siguió hablando

-después comenzó a patear el asiento como si fuese un bebé lloriqueando en un avión, le dije que se callara si no le volaría la cabeza, que ahora es del gobierno y que podría incluso cortarle el culo si quería así que tras estar agotado comenzó a llorar "mamá¡ todo fue un error¡ no es mi culpa¡"- dijo mientras hacía la voz algo estúpida y hacía un par de señas

-tal vez si era inocente…-

-¿inocente?¡ atraparon al hijo de perra apuñalando a su esposa justo cuando sus hijos estaban llegando y después se sienta en el auto diciendo que era inocente¡ JA¡ creo que ni él se la creía. Ya verás que la gente se vuelve loca cuando descubren que su vida ya no tiene sentido… Pero oye, tengo una buena noticia, no tan deprimente pero ni tan divertida- dijo sin poner atención al camino en el cual parecía pasar un hombre pero aviso demasiado tarde pues estaban a centímetros de atropellarlo

-A SU PUTA MADRE¡- gritó intentando hacer que el oficial pusiese atención pero con tal golpe el auto se desvió por la carretera haciendo que literalmente todo se jodiera, Optimus intentaba despertar, pero veía personas y se escuchaban gritos sin cesar, pero no pudo demasiado y volvió a caer desmayado

_**Bosque -Horas más tarde-:**_

Pasaron unas horas y cuando Optimus despertó, el auto se había volcado dentro de un bosque y al parecer el oficial ya no estaba

-Ow… Mierda- dijo con dolor mientras intentaba moverse –mi pierna está jodida…- intentó levantarse como pudo y tras ver algunas cosas logró ver al oficial… muerto… a través de la ventanilla –OFICIAL¡- intentó gritarle para asegurarse si seguía vivo, no hubo respuesta así que se acercó a la otra ventanilla del auto hasta quedar casi exactamente en frente de ella –no tengo otra salida así que…- rompió la ventana arremetiendo con 4 patadas, después salió por la ventana y por el estado de su pierna tuvo que sostenerse del auto.

-Necesito quitarme estas cosas- dijo mientras miraba las esposas y rodeaba el auto lentamente hasta mirar la escopeta del sheriff, después de que la tomara intento ver cuántas balas tenía –al parecer está vacía… Pero sería más fácil tomarla sin estas esposas- volvió a dejar la escopeta y se dirigió al policía -¿oficial?...- miro al cadáver del oficial con cierto desconfío, después de mirar fijamente el cadáver comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de este hasta encontrar las llaves pero cuando estaba a punto de quitarse las esposas las llaves cayeron el suelo exactamente junto al rostro del oficial –oh mierda…- se acercó lentamente y al estar a centímetros de tomarlas las tomó lo más rápido que pudo y se quitó las esposas

-así está mejor…- comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos que venían del oficial –uh… ¿oficial?...- exactamente cuando terminó de hablar el "zombi" se lanzó hacia Optimus –Santa Madre¡- comenzó a retroceder rápidamente pero al toparse con el auto no tenía escape –aléjate de mi¡- miró un momento la escopeta y los cartuchos, lo más rápido posible tomó los cartuchos y los intentó poner en la escopeta pero estos resbalaron haciendo que quedaran un poco cerca del zombi, tomó los cartuchos de nuevo con el zombi casi a su alcance y los puso en la escopeta mientras intentaba apuntarle bien, tras 1 disparo fallido logró apuntar a su cabeza y disparar destruyendo su cráneo.

Después de unos segundos de shock lanzó la escopeta lejos –hombre pero… que… ¿qué acabo de hacer?- tras mirar a todos lados logró ver una silueta a lo lejos –HEY AYUDA¡- gritó mientras hacía señas con las manos pero esta se alejo –oh es… es perfecto- miró de nuevo hacia todos lados mirando otras siluetas -¿pero qué carajos es eso?…- cuando se iban acercando más las siluetas resultaron ser zombis a lo cual Optimus intentó correr a pesar de su pierna ya lastimada, pasando a través del bosque y llegando a una cerca, los zombis estaban demasiado cerca así que como pudo escaló lastimándose más y cayendo al suelo lastimándose aún más

-Tendré que buscar una salida o a alguien…- dijo mientras miraba que había entrado al patio de una casa, había una casa del árbol y algunas otras cosas, miró el árbol pero tal vez era muy poco probable que hubiese alguien ahí así que se acercó a la puerta de la casa y tocó varias veces -¿hay alguien? ayuda¡- tras no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta –voy a entrar, no soy un intruso ¿ok?...- entró a la casa y vio sangre en la cocina y algunos dibujos -¿hola? No soy un intruso… o uno de… "ellos"- caminó un poco por la casa hasta que se escuchó el típico _vip vip vip vip _de la contestadora –tal vez… no haya nadie aquí- una vez que encendió la contestadora

-Tres nuevos mensajes; número uno- mientras seguía escuchando los mensajes revisaba cada parte de la casa, hasta encontrar un Walkie-Talkie en uno de los cajones y lo tomó guardándolo en su bolsillo

-Mensaje número tres; dejado a las tres cincuenta y uno A.M-

-¿Clementine? Hija, si puedes oír esto, llama a la policía ¿ok? 9-1-1… recuerda que te amamos… te amamos… te amam…- el mensaje se cortó en ese momento y Optimus tomó la foto de la familia mirándola detenidamente pero se escuchó una voz

-¿papá?- era una voz femenina y Optimus tomó la radio de donde vino la voz

-¿hola?...- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-mantente quieto-

-no soy un monstruo, no te preocupes, no te haré daño-

-bien-

-¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Blaster y yo vivo aquí-

-Hola Blaster, soy Optimus… siento la curiosidad pero ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-tengo ocho años-

-¿y estás sola?-

-sí… No sé en donde están los demás… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-yo... em… 32-

-ok-

-…¿En dónde están tus padres?-

-Se fueron de viaje y me dejaron con Sandra… Están en Savannah, algo así. Es en dónde están los barcos-

-¿en dónde estás?-

-en el patio, en mi casa del árbol, ellos no pueden subir-

-es inteligente…-

-¿me ves? Yo puedo verte a través de la ventana- dijo mientras hacía un ligero movimiento en la puerta de la casa del árbol, él hizo una seña con la mano para saludarla

-cuidado¡-

Cuando se dio la vuelta un zombi estaba justo detrás y se abalanzó sobre él –carajo¡- intento alejar al zombi y lo empujo contra uno de los muebles pero al intentar correr resbaló con la sangre que había en el pasillo golpeándose en la cabeza con la mesa, intentando identificar al zombi y al identificarlo le dio una patada en la cara alejándolo de él, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para poder salir pero el zombi tras haberlo tomado de la pierna lo tiró al suelo, le volvió a dar otro golpe en la cara y Blaster fue rápidamente con un martillo en su mano.

El zombi se subió sobre Optimus de nuevo y este lo volvió a empujar lejos mientras retrocedía hacia Blaster y tomó el martillo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara con el al zombi, luego de haberse parado comenzó a golpearle 4 veces más destrozando su cara

-Dios…- dijo dando un suspiro

La… ¿la has matado?- preguntó Blaster con cierto tono de miedo en su voz

-Creo que otra cosa lo hizo… antes que mi, imagino-

-la escuché gritar hace dos noches, debió haber sido uno de los mounstruos-

-¿dos noches?... bueno, debió de haber pasado… dime, ¿siempre está todo tan tranquilo?-

-Sí y quiero que mis padres vuelvan a casa pronto-

Optimus la miró con un poco de tristeza, al parecer, según el mensaje, tal vez sus padres habían muerto… -Bueno… tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso-

-bien…-

-em… Tal vez no sé lo que pasó pero si enserio estás sola, tendré que cuidar de ti hasta que encontremos a tus padres-

-… ¿Ahora que debemos de hacer?-

-Necesitamos salir de esta ciudad, no es seguro, creo que tendremos más posibilidades si salimos cuando anochezca-

-pero… mis padres podrían volver a casa-

-no te preocupes, no iremos tan lejos, encontraremos un refugio y volveremos aquí-

-me parece bien, podemos ocultarnos en mi casa del árbol hasta entonces-

-se me va a hacer difícil subir con mi pierna así, pero es una muy buena idea… Vayamos y quedate cerca de mi-

-ok… Estaré cerca de ti que pueda-

* * *

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? :3 recuerden que también voy a poner cosas adicionales y tal vez cambie el final del juego… ustedes me ayudarán con las decisiones¡ :D XD es decir, así cooperamos la mayoría y para que luego no digan que no les pongo atención XDDD**

**Ultimate Fuera¡ :3**


	2. Decisions

**Lo siento por mis estúpidas tardanzas pero hace mucho y al mismo tiempo poco tiempo XDDD fue mi cumpleaños °3° (es el 27 de mayo) y en vez de que ustedes me den un regalo, yo seguiré escribiendo ;3 así que, espero les guste este capítulo, los nombres de los capítulos estarán en inglés ¿por qué? Porque la mayoría que leen esto son ingleses y eso ahorra menos trabajo para ellos/as XDDD ya que, pueden leer :3**

* * *

**Casa de Blaster –Noche-:**

Era de noche y Optimus y Blaster bajaron de la casa del árbol

-tenemos que estar en silencio, saldremos por el patio delantero y tomaremos el camino que está por el vecindario-

-ok-

-estarás bien, permanece conmigo y recuerda que debemos movernos lo más rápido que podamos-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta para salir al vecindario

-¿qué le pasó a tu pierna?- preguntó Blaster con un poco de curiosidad

-yo… Tuve un accidente de auto y al parecer mi pierna se fracturó en el momento del accidente, o tal vez fue un poco después… no lo sé perfectamente-

Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta para salir al vecindario y una vez que salieron un disparo estuvo a punto de dañarles, ambos se agacharon mientras estaban de tras de un auto

-creo que vi al bastardo¡- dijo uno de los que habían disparado

-¿v-vamos a morir?-

-ellos vienen por mí, no por ti, tu estarás bien ¿ok?-

-¿por qué?-

-abajo¡ policías del estado de Georgia¡-

-Hay una niña pequeña aquí¡- dijo mientras Blaster y él se ponían de pie

-oh mierda, no eres ninguna de esas porquerías-

-ninguno de los dos lo somos-

-demonios… tienes una niña pequeña contigo-

-perdónanos por eso… De hecho, perdona a André por eso-

-soy el oficial Rod-

-soy Fortress, Fortress Maximus. Él es Hot Rod-

-oficial Rod-

-¿miraste algunas de esas cosas?... Una de esas cosas mató a nuestro amigo Sundor-

-miré demasiados en el bosque… Pero eso fue hace horas-

-Sí, al que buscamos debe seguir por el vecindario-

-tienes jodida la pierna-

"_cómo si no lo supiese…"_

-Si nos ayudas a encontrar a la cosa que se llevó a nuestro amigo, puedo llevarte a ti y a tu hija a la granja de mi padre, es segura y también puede que ayude a mejorar tu pierna-

-No soy su papá… Soy… Su niñero, sus padres salieron de viaje-

-entonces… Quien quiera que seas, vámonos-

-nosotros solo que~ Las palabras de Optimus fueron interrumpidas al escuchar a varios zombis ir hacia ellos, en especial a uno

-oh mierda… es Sundor¡-

-vámonos entren al auto ya¡- Hot Rod estaba a punto de dispararle pero mejor regresó al auto y lo encendió para luego conducir a toda velocidad y chocando y empujando muchas cosas a su paso

**Granja –Noche-:**

-díselo a tu padre por mi…-

-ok, lo haré- dijo Fortress mientras salía del auto al igual que Optimus y Blaster

-Lo siento Fort… él era un buen chico-

-uno de los mejores…-

-cuídense ustedes dos- solo asintieron y Hot Rod se fue. Se dirigieron a la casa, de la cual salió un hombre algo viejo por lo que parecía

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien- dijo mientras se acercaba a Fort

-Yo también estaba preocupado por ti- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-En estos días todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo. El viejo Trion cree que su yegua se volvió lenta pero eso no es nada nuevo por lo que parece-

-fui con Roddy a las afueras de atlanta y… um… Sundor… El… murió-

-No… estas bromeando-

-esas cosas lo tomaron, papá yo no sé qué es lo que está pasando-

-lo siento Fort-

-Al parecer trajiste a un par de invitados-

-Solo necesitamos un poco de ayuda… no nos quedaremos demasiado tiempo-

-bien…-

-son bienvenidos a quedarse, pero solo por esta noche, no me haré cargo de la cama ni la comida-

-así que solo serán tú y tu hija-

-oh, no es su hija, él es su niñero-

-pequeña… ¿conoces a este hombre?-

-p-por supuesto-

-muy bien…- después miró la pierna de Optimus la cual estaba completamente jodida –al parecer te lastimaste la pierna gravemente-

-si, no hace las cosas tan fáciles-

-te puedo ayudar, Fort ve a casa y revisa a tu hermana. Tú siéntate en la silla y voy a ver que tengo para poderte ayudar- Optimus se sentó en la silla y Blaster se acercó un poco para no alejarse de él como le había dicho. Unos segundos después el padre de Fort regresó con unas pocas cosas

-vamos a ver si está demasiado inflamado- dijo mientras se agachaba y hacía un poco de presión sobre la pierna de Optimus, en la parte herida

-em… creo que podría haber estado peor-

-eso es lo que dicen en los alrededores, parece que las cosas están horribles en las ciudades- después dijo cambiando completamente de tema -¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?-

-Optimus, Optimus Prime-

-gusto en conocerte Optimus. Soy WindCharger- Wind comenzó a vendar la herida mientras Optimus hacía un ligero gemido de dolor

-¿Cómo pasó esto?-

-escalando una cerca -

-¿de qué escapabas?-

-de lo que todos escapamos-

-¿qué peligros ha visto esta niña?-

-digamos que, de todo tipo, ella estuvo sola por varios días, con solamente la compañía de muertos caminantes a su alrededor-

-aún no lo puedo imaginar…-

-la casa está llena de los míos. Hay otra familia de 3, durmiendo en el granero… Tú y tu hija son bienvenidos a descansar ahí, cuando hayamos terminado-

-no es mi hija…- murmuró Optimus mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Después Wind se dirigió a Blaster quien seguía ahí de pie -disculpa, no sé tu nombre pequeña-

-Bla-Blaster…- dijo con un tono tímido y a la vez bajo

-sigo sin poder imaginar por lo que has pasado, Blaster-

-cuidaré de ella hasta que encontremos a sus padres- después Fort salió de la casa y se acercó a Wind

-padre… Estaba pensando sobre qué haremos mañana, pensé que podríamos reforzar la cerca alrededor de la granja-

-con lo que le pasó a Sundor, no hay problema-

Después de que Wind terminara de vendar la pierna de Optimus, Optimus y Blaster se dirigieron al granero para poder dormir

-aquí huele asqueroso-

-tendrás que acostumbrarte a los olores horribles…-

-extraño a mis padres-

-supongo que sí, Blaster-

-¿Qué tan lejos está Savannah?-

-…Bastante lejos, creo-

-oh… Ok- dijo Blaster algo triste mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos, mientras Optimus comenzaba a tener pesadillas

"_Te amo" dijo una mujer mientras reía, pero alguien rompe una ventana y lo único que escucha, son sus gritos._

Optimus despertó asustado de golpe, para luego comprender que era solo una pesadilla, miro a su alrededor para poder comprender y suspiró… -solo fue un sueño- murmuró en voz casi inentendible para volver a acostarse y dormir.

**Granja de Wind -Día:**

-hey tú, arriba- dijo un hombre desconocido quien despertaba a Optimus, él despertó y se levantó

-tengo comezón- dijo Blaster quien estaba de pie cerca de ambos y se rascaba el brazo derecho

-dormiste en un granero, pequeña. Tienes suerte de no tener arañas o insectos en el cabello- dijo haciendo que se tensara un poco –pero apuesto a que tu padre los ahuyentó a todos ¿eh?-

-yo… No soy su padre. Soy Optimus, por cierto-

-soy Jazz- de repente un niño llegó corriendo

-papá vamos a construir una cerca¡ hay un tractor y de todo¡- después salió corriendo de la misma manera en que llegó-

-mejor comencemos, o no habrá un final- los 3 salieron del granero –es mi hijo, Jazz Junior, pero le decimos Skids-

-¿Skids?-

-somos de Fort Lauderdale. Nos estábamos largando antes de que toda la locura comenzara-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar con una mujer, estaba sentada un una pequeña pila de paja y estaba con Skids -¿dijiste que te dirigías a Macoon?-

-mi familia vive ahí-

-bueno, Macoon está cerca y apreciaría la compañía de alguien que pueda matar si tiene qué o porque-

-le preguntaré a la niña-

-claro, tienes que consultar a la "señorita". Lo comprendo- después se dirigió a la mujer y Skids –

-Hound, Skids, él es Optimus, y ella es… em… ¿Cuál es el nombre de la pequeña?-

-Blaster-

-y Blaster-

-Que nombre tan lindo- dijo Hound refiriéndose a Blaster-

-g-gracias- dijo Blaster mientras se escondía de tras del brazo de Optimus y Fort se acercaba a ellos

-bien, debemos de empezar a trabajar, ahora sabemos de que son capaces esas cosas, así que hay que reparar la cerca, entre más rápido, mejor-

-quiero construir una cerca- dijo Skids ilusionándose

-¿enserio?... porque necesito a un buen capataz, puedes sentarte en el tractor y gritarme cuando tomar un descanso para tomar agua y cuando no-

-¿en el tractor?¡ genial¡-

-Skids y yo haremos lo demás-

-cuidaré de tu hija, puedes hablarnos cuando quieras-

-bien- Blaster se sentó sobre un monton de paja a un lado de Hound y Jazz fue a reparar un auto, que podría ser de él y se acercó a el

-hola uh, Jazz… ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-nah, lo tengo todo controlado- después se dirigió a Optimus –Tú, ¿necesitas mi ayuda?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-al cuidado de la pequeña, ¿sabes lo que haces?... ¿has tenido hijos o tienes hijos?-

-creo que lo estoy manejando bien… Mientras ella esté a salvo supongo que lo estoy haciendo bien ¿no?-

-Con esas porquerías ahí afuera, tal vez sea suficiente, pero deberías de preguntarle si tu eres el tipo de hombre que puede cuidarla cuando sus padres no están-

-tendré eso en mente- después cambió de tema -¿Cuál es tu plan?-

\- volver a Lauderdale y dejar que este problema se solucione, el gobierno nos dispara y la guardia nacional también hará lo suyo. Si las cosas no se solucionan, podremos ir en mi bota, creo-

-¿tienes un bote?-

-sip, soy pescador comercial, pesco merluzas, delfines, cualquier cosa por la que me paguen, aun así Hound no se enfada con esto pero el bote no es tan malo-

-nos vemos- se alejó un poco de él para luego dirigirse a Hound y Blaster –hola- se dirigió a Hound -¿Cómo hiciste par pasar por toda la ciudad?-

-no lo sé… Jazz solo manejó, dejamos a muchas personas que necesitaban ayuda y nosotros solo… abandonamos gente y pasamos sobre algunas de ellas… Solo… Solo-

-está bien, está bien, no es necesario que digas más

-quisiera ir a casa mañana, pero aun así, no puedo eliminar todas las cosas que nosotros… Las cosas que Skids… Lo que hemos pasado… ¿no quieres regresar al momento antes de que todo esto pasase?-

-…¿Quién no?...- dijo con algo de tristeza mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo –bueno… nos vemos…- dijo alejándose para luego ir con Fortress

-hola, Optimus-

-¿necesitas ayuda?-

-perfecto, si pudieses cortar esas dos tablas por la mitad aceleraría las cosas- dijo señalando dos par de tablas sobre una mesilla de trabajo, tomó el serrucho y comenzó a cortarlas

-mi padre no sabe lo mal que está-

-no… No lo sabe-

-vi a un hombre matando a un niño en Atlante… Un niño… Le dio justo en la frente-

-¿el niño era un caminante?

-no lo sé… no sé si estaba atacándolo o pidiendo ayuda, ni si quiera lo dudó… solo apuntó entre los ojos del niño y jaló el gatillo, no has visto cosas como esas… No es como en las películas-

-ellos no caen como tú crees-

-¿has tenido que hacerlo?- dijo volteando a verlo

-¿hacer qué?...-

-matar… matar a uno de ellos-

-oh.. yo, ahm… algunas veces es matar… para defender a otros o ati mismo, como matar o ser asesinado, mejor dicho… destrozado-

-yo no creo poder hacerlo…- dijo volteando hacia otro lado-

-Solo estoy contento de tener esta cerca construida, mi padre solo quiere mantener a la familia segura y piensa que invitar gente es mas riesgoso que lo que sea que esté afuera… Acerca de ti… ¿Cómo está tu familia?-

-mi familia está en Macoon… Con mi hermano-

-ahm… si, seguro… Eso será lo que necesito que esté cortado, gracias- dijo mirándolo para volver a analizar la cerca

-oye… yo… lo siento por tu amigo-

-gracias… Lo aprecio… Aun así, si ves a mi padre por ahí, tal vez deba necesitar alguna ayuda para el granero- Optimus miró hacia el granero, en donde Wind había entrado y entró al granero

-Deberías saber que si no te estuviese llendo con Jazz hoy, no permitiría tu estancia en este lugar por tu falta de honestidad ayer-

-no estoy seguro de entender…-

-¿Cómo saliste de Atlanta?-

-a… a pie, me dirigía al sur corriendo para salir de ahí- dijo de manera poco convincente _"creo que ya valí mierda…" _pensó un momento y tragó saliva

-parece una muy larga caminata-

-em… La granja es un gran terreno-

-si me lo hubieses dicho hace 20 años, te diría que lo que dices es una verdadera basura, nunca fue el plan tener un lugar así, estaba en la familia, la familia es lo más importante… ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?-

-fui traído… creo que si-

-¿en dónde está tu familia ahora?... ¿hijos? ¿esposa? ¿novia?-

-no tengo esposa… ya no, supongo que tal vez ella esté en Virginia… tal vez-

-lamento escuchar eso-

-pero ahora tienes a una pequeña niña a la que tienes que cuidar… ¿Blaster, no es así? ¿sólo te encontraste con ella?-

-estaba siendo atacado y… ella llegó a mi rescate- Wind dejó el rastrillo ahí y se acercó a Optimus

-¿te puedo dar un consejo?-

-claro-

-no sé quién eres ni lo que hayas hecho en tu vida, pero es mejor que te conviertas en un mejor mentiroso y rápido… Digamos que las cosas no mejoran en la ciudad o empeoran antes de que mejoran, tendrás que depender de la honestidad de los extraños si quieres sobrevivir, y si estas personas cuestionan tu honestidad, estarás en serios problemas, entonces, quien quiera que sea s y lo que hayas hecho, mantenlo para ti solo, pero al menos tuviste el sentido común de escuchar a un viejo dándote un consejo – antes de que dijera otra cosa un grito de dolor bastante grande retumbó por toda la granja

-¿pero qué carajo?¡- ambos salieron de el granero para verificar que pasaba

-Ve¡ iré por mi arma¡- dijo mientras entraba a la casa rápidamente y Optimus se dirigía a donde vino el grito, para encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de Fortress atrapado bajo el tractor y un zombi muy cerca de él y a Skids con un zombi de tras de él intentando morderlo y jalándolo hacia si mismo

"_a… ¿a quién salvo?"_ Optimus miró a ambos para tomar rápidamente una decisión…

* * *

**OMFG °O° ¿a quién salvará Optimus? °-° no lo sé, déjenme recordar a quien salvé en el juego XDDD bueno, hasta la siguiente :D**

**Ultimate fuera¡**


	3. Aviso importante

**Bueno, este es un aviso algo importante ¿ok?... Hasta que termine A History Of The Past, voy a seguir con esta historia, si me tardo demasiado con AHOTP entonces voy a subir otro capítulo, tengo muchos problemas en casa y no tengo tiempo para controlar 2 historias a la vez... Espero me entiendan )': si no termino A History Of The Past en diciembre, entonces voy a publicar otro capítulo, d capítulos si es necesario, enserio lo siento por este aviso tal vez inesperado pero intentaré ser lo más rápida que pueda, así que hasta diciembre o antes y que la pasen bien.**

**ATTE: TheUltimatePrime**


End file.
